Ascension
by JohnnyHarder
Summary: So I don't care what anyone says, I'm putting this in the movie section because, for the most part, trying to find Book categories for Star Wars is totally rubbish. This is a Fate of the Jedi fic that takes place immediately after Allies. Ben/Vestara
1. An Uneasy Alliance

A/N: Well, let's be honest folks, I am sick and tired of googling Fanfiction for Ben Skywalker and Vestara Khai, so I think I'm just going to make my own. This takes place almost immediately Post-Allies, really is just meant to hold me over until Vortex finally comes out (in DECEMBER). Just fyi, I appreciate constructive criticism whole-heartedly, and am always looking for someone to critique my work so if there are any betas out there, please contact me. My sources, of course, are Allies, Wookieepedia, and whatever inspiration gives me. I do not own Star Wars, but I AM the only one playing in this particular sandbox at the moment, so….

Saber Gavar Khai regarded the situation he found himself in with a watchful manner. He composed himself in a rigid pose, arms folded with a frown on his face. High Lord Sarasu Taalon stood beside him, barely noticeable in the dark cave. Before him, the Skywalkers and Vestara knelt over a series of large, footprints imposed into the rocky cave floor. _A true monster she was, to make such an impact on the granite_, Gavar thought. _Indeed it was a truly formidable foe._

"It just doesn't make any sense," Ben finally muttered. "She was dead, I could have sworn," He shook his head, bewildered.

"We're going to have to follow these tracks," Luke said agreeably. "We can't stop until she's dead, or at least until we know more about her."

Vestara now cleared her throat. "Before we put him under, your Dyon Stadd had said that he finally felt her influence leaving him. Perhaps the Jedi and Sith affected by Abeloth are feeling likewise?"

Gavar immediately caught onto Vestara's cue and sensed the High Lord follow as well. "I'm sure we shouldn't all go at once. There is a chance that the beast could come back for Stadd."

Luke looked up at once into the Sith Saber's eyes and he understood immediately. "You're suggesting we divide out forces," it was a statement, a challenging probe to reveal Gavar's intentions. He pursed his lips, considering his options.

Sarasu nodded in agreement. "It seems sensible," he allowed a small, satisfied smirk onto his face. "unless, of course, you don't trust us."

Luke's raised his eyebrows in a similar fashion. "Us?" He said slowly. "It seems only two people would be necessary to watch the ship, whichever party is going after Abeloth should be greater."

Ben rolled his eyes, "Dad, I don't think we should have these treacherous Sith watch Mom's ship," his eyes went to Vestara for a brief instant. "Which means one of us would have to stay, at the most."

Luke let out a quiet sigh, _Ben; I'm not leaving you alone with her, if that's what you mean._ His thoughts were immediately picked up by his son.

_It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice, I don't think I could take on Gavar _and _Sarasu at the same time if things get nasty,_ Ben snapped back.

Gavar nodded in agreement. "I don't think we should get hung up on who goes where though, let myself, the High Lord, and Vestara hunt for the beast and we shall return with her corpse," He grinned wolfishly.

Luke shook his head. "After that stunt you just pulled? No chance," Luke's eyes met Ben's in weary resignation. "We'll let Ben and Vestara stay with the _Shadow_, while you, myself, and Taalon will hunt down Abeloth. That seems to be the only solution," Luke could sense Ben's discomfort through the Force. He had been able to sense the young Jedi's displeasure at the Sith's betrayal earlier, but this truly was the only compromise.

Sarasu shrugged his shoulders, "This seems a fair trade. The children would only slow us down, anyway," he smirked.

"So be it," Gavar said, unfolding his arms and approaching Ben. "I trust you not to try anything, Skywalker, or you'll have me to deal with,"

Ben stood his ground, undaunted, "I'd be more intimidated if I hadn't bested you earlier," He grinned arrogantly.

"Well consider this, young Jedi," the older man responded, "If I were to draw my weapon as fast as I could and run you in right here in front of your father, would you be quick enough to stop my blade with yours?" His gaze was almost like that of an animal, challenging and predatory, almost daring Ben to make a move.

Ben's gaze was equally cool and confident, but with just a hidden touch of swagger. The air stood silent as the other's waited for Ben's response, violent or not. After a long pause, Ben took a step closer, closing the distance between himself and Gavar Khai.

"Why don't you try it?" Ben challenged. "See if it works," He gave a small, taunting grin.

The air was even more quiet, three pairs of eyes glued to the scene before them, the two men daring each other to blink, shrug, or do any move that would reveal weakness.

If Luke hadn't been so worried as to show weakness on his son's behalf, he would have rolled his eyes. As it were, he kept his thoughts and feelings private, securing his mental defenses against all but Ben, whom he showered with weary resignation and unease.

After another long pause, Gavar gave a barely noticeable sneer, "That's the spirit," he said as he moved past him. "I suggest we begin the hunt immediately, Master Skywalker," Luke got up and Sasaru followed the two, leaving Ben and Vestara alone in the cave.

Vestara rose, brushing the dust from her hands and stood next to Ben, watching them go.

Catching Ben's gaze, she gave a nod, "He likes you," she said simply, and began making the trek back to the ship.

The cave emptied out into a valley, lush and green, with plenty of flora and fauna. The trio followed the trail left behind by the injured Abeloth. They continued along in relative silence, the tension filling their journey until finally Gavar broke the silence. "For all of his Jedi training holding him back, your son is quite an admirable swordsman,"

Luke chuckled as he stepped over a large root and waved a vine out of his view, "Well, he learned from the best," Appearances had to be kept up, if he was going to be traveling with Sith.

"And who would that have been, Master Skywalker?" the High Lord chimed in, earning a short chuckle from Gavar.

"I taught him how to use a lightsaber, learned fairly quickly after so long of focusing his training more on his connection to the Force," Luke responded in an even tone, being careful not to divulge any unnecessary information.

"Why was his combat training so neglected?" Gavar inquired, stepping over the same root as Luke had.

Luke paused, considering his next words carefully, "Let's just say we were having some family issues," he reflected for an instant on Jacen, barely an instant of nostalgia and he knew immediately that Gavar had sensed his discomfort. Gavar immediately bared his teeth in a grin.

"In the Sith, we are sure to teach our younglings combat as soon as they show a desire to learn. After that, their aptitude displays whether or not they will excel,"

Luke paused to swat an insect on his neck, "And what about the ones who don't show aptitude immediately?"

Gavar's wolfish grin widened. "They are discarded," came Sarasu's reply as he moved past Gavar, "folded up into flight simulations, and then into remedial training for hand to hand combat."

Luke shrugged, "Good to know that you don't toss out the late-bloomers off of a cliff or something,"

Gavar frowned, "What's a late-bloomer?"

Vestara leaned against the bulkhead of the medical compartment of the _Shadow_, her posture betraying her impatience as Ben tended to the unconscious form of Dyon Stadd. Her foot began tapping against the floor panel and her arms crossed themselves.

"_There_ you go, Dyon," Ben muttered, injecting the IV into his friends arm. "You should wake up in a few hours and feel tons better,"

"Our fathers and High Lord Sarasu have been gone for quite a period," Vestara finally blurted. "Should they not have returned by now?"

Ben turned his head, "Didn't they teach you any patience at whatever kriffing, Sith-infested nest they hatch your kind at?" His words spat venom all over Vestara's stoic expression, a sudden ire that she hadn't expected from the young Jedi. "If something had happened to them, we would have sensed it through the Force. We haven't, so this leads me to believe that they are still looking for Abeloth," He shook his head, the stress knotting itself in his shoulders and neck. He tried heeding his own words, but it had been four hours since he had parted ways with his father's party.

Vestara's frown deepened and her foot ceased it's tapping. "Much better to know when the time is to act than to sit around and meditate all day. No one is served with inaction."

Ben snorted at this, "Yes, because the last time your _Sith_ had any impulse to _act_, it ended up quite successfully for you, didn't it?" He turned to face his pseudo-companion squarely. "The next time you feel the need to betray someone, perhaps you should wait until _after_ you know the monster is dead," Ben's smirk deepened, relishing rubbing Vestara's failed attempt at treachery in her face.

Truthfully, Ben would normally never feel such spiteful antagonism towards anyone. But he had realized, as had Vestara, that the Sith's act of betrayal had struck a deep wound in Ben. Just as he had begun feeling some level of companionship, even camaraderie with Vestara, they had attacked his father and himself, along with ruined the situation on Klantooine. He could only hope that Jaina and Lando were on their way safely back to Coruscant to sound the alarm of this new Sith threat to the rest of the Jedi and, though he doubted a friendly reception, the GFFA.

Vestara's eyes narrowed with an emotion that Ben didn't wholly recognize, though if he could guess, he could call It as close to concern as he had ever seen on her face. She took a step closer, the distance growing closer between them until they were less than arms length away.

"Ben," her voice was sad and almost mournful, and her frown was threatening gravely to become a grimace, "our ways are unfamiliar at best to you, but understand that it was not my decision to betray you and your father in such a way," Her painful admission flabbergasted Ben, but only for a moment. Ben tried not to let his surprise at her sudden, if infinitesimal, display of remorse shape his facial features and doing his best to maintain a neutral calm.

"I wish that I could believe that, Ves," he let his sincerity shine through in the form of his nickname for her. "But your actions and your words have contradicted themselves since I've come to know you." He crossed his arms sternly, a regretful frown creasing his brow.

Vestara's eyes met his, sadness and regret pouring through, "My _father's_ actions, my _father's_ words, not mine! I am honor bound as his daughter to follow his instruction and order!" Contempt crept into her voice, "I cannot simply _joke_ with my father's word, Ben. I cannot simply_ laugh_ at his orders!"

Ben stood unmoved, his expression hardening. "That logic can only take you as far as you want to believe that the ends justify the means. Ultimately, we all have to take responsibility for our actions."

Vestara gave a hiss of frustration, but Ben cut her off. "Eventually, your father is going to order you to kill me, Ves. And I'm not sure that friends are people that you constantly have to watch your back around. You're going to have to make a choice eventually, Ves,"

Her gaze dropped, "I'm going to go to my quarters and ponder this," She said passively. Ben irked his head, almost unable to resist.

"It sounds like you just told me you were going to meditate on this," He grinned.

Vestara chuckled and shook her head, "Don't get your hopes up, Skywalker," She said, walking off.

"_And you are quite certain he believed your performance?"_ Gavar Khai's voice was gravelly and course as it crackled over the comlink, completely unrecognizable with the different syllable accentuation and phonetic rhythm that came with speaking his native language.

"Yes, Father, he is convinced that I am unhappy with my life as a Sith Apprentice," Vestara paused as she chose her next words. "No doubt he will attempt to redeem me, and he will leave himself completely vulnerable to a strike." Her words were hollow, sounding unconvinced and unbothered at the same time.

"_I_ _sense, daughter of mine, that your thoughts are becoming confused on young Skywalker_," Gavar inquired. "_Must I take care of the boy myself?"_

Vestara sneered, "Don't be silly, Father, my resolve has never been clearer." Her voice had retained the same hollowness, only now she was having trouble convincing herself that it was simply professional distance coming through.

"_Good. This will be your final test in your Apprenticeship. Slaying Ben Skywalker will mean your ascension to Sith Saber." _Gavar could hardly contain his pride, even over comlink.

"I am honored, Father. I will make you proud," Vestara closed her eyes, in reverence or regret, she was having trouble making the distinction.

"_I will expect a report in two hours, or I will com you if there are any new developments in our search for Abeloth," _

"Is there any news, Father?" Vestara longed to move the topic away from Ben.

"_We picked up a trail of blood that was near the tracks left behind by the beast. Wherever Abeloth is going, she is definitely hurt."_

"Good hunting, Father."

"_And you as well, daughter,"_

The link was closed, and Vestara found herself lost in a maze of her loyalties….


	2. Hunting And Meditation

**A/N Okay everyone, you're just going to have to bear with me on this story because I believe in it. The sad truth is, however, I'm juggling a job and college, so I updates will be few in between. I have a basic idea of the endpoint of the story, but I'm still working out the kinks and details of the plot. This is slacker-speak for I'm just making this stuff up as I go along :P Thankfully, I'm at my best during improvisation. Make no mistake though, Ben's prowess as a Jedi will be shown in this story and proof that he is worthy to this Jedi legacy he has been born into WILL be shown. I beg for reviews, however! So please, like a child begging for candy on this cold Halloween, indulge me. Also, the sneak peek for Vortex will also be taken into account with this story. This chapter was supposed to go to the aftermath of Nek Bwua'tu's death, but I don't feel as though I can effectively write the Character's of Kenth Hamner, Kyp Durron, and Daala. So any suggestions on that front would be more than welcome, until then, read on… **

_The Jungle, Abeloth's Planet_

Luke's old age hadn't affected his physical condition to the point where a good day's hike exhausted him too thoroughly, and when traveling with two Sith as companions it was important to keep up. He hadn't been able to sense any communication through the Force between his two companions, which surprised Luke and yet didn't. While he assumed duplicity to be their nature, he knew that they weren't stupid enough to reveal their intentions so blatantly. For now, he had to assume that they genuinely wanted to find the beast known as Abeloth dead or wounded from their previous scuffle. As they had pushed on through the jungle through an entire day, stopping only for a few hours of recovery during the night, the predawn light gave harsh reminding of their lack of progress in any closure to the mystery of Abeloth.

This wasn't what had worried the Jedi Grand Master, however. He had fought in wars since he was twenty years old, redeemed one of the most dangerous Sith Lords in history, fought an enemy seemingly outside of the Force, and even witnessed his nephew and former apprentice assume the dark mantle that had shed his own Father's humanity, but leaving his own son in the company of a Sith that appealed to him so…. instinctively, greatly worried him. Ben's determination as a Jedi had been proven over dozens of times in the last few years, as if Jacen's betrayal had hardened his heart against deception. Luke grimly approved of this, yet mourned his son's premature loss of innocence. Still, there could be no mistake, Vestara was as deadly as she was cunning.

_Careful there, Farmboy. There was a time where those words could have been used to describe another woman in Ben's life_, Luke could almost imagine Mara in this situation, with Ben swooning after a Sith. The thought would have made her laugh at the irony or remind her to check the ammunition in her nearest hold-out blaster.

_The thoughts almost as ludicrous as a Rebel hero and Emperor's Hand falling in love, isn't it, Mara? The Force seems to want to doom our family's love lives to irony,_ Luke had found Abeloth's presence on his late wife's ship as invasive as he did insulting. Masquerading as Mara on their bed, and then to take the form of Callista.

_Make sure it doesn't doom it to tragedy as well, three generations of life-partners dying tragic deaths would haunt Ben until his days are over,_ Luke recognized his sorrow over his wife's death, yet found him celebrating her joining the Force.

_They aren't married yet, Mara, and she's a Sith! Why are you already playing matchmaker from the beyond?_ Luke impatiently pushed a vine out of his path.

_Oh, Luke, your father was a Sith and I was an agent of the Emperor himself. I think you're forgetting what kind of stock Ben comes from. His gene pool is a testament to the powers of redemption. His family's destiny has been a shadow of darkness, yet out of this equation and almost in spite of it, light has always won out. If there was ever someone who could turn a Sith into a Jedi, it would be the son of Luke Skywalker._

Luke cast a cautionary glance at Gavar Khai, miniscule beads of sweat threatening to erupt from his furrowed brow. _Of course I have faith in Ben, but Vestara has the same ties to the Dark Side as Vader did to the Light. In spite of their treachery, I think this Tribe is capable of love, which makes them fundamentally different to Palpatine. At this point, I think talk of turning Vestara over simply for the sake of Ben's happiness is somewhat premature._

Perhaps, but if Ben can do it, if it is possible, it will surely mean his ascension to that legacy-

"Skywalker!" Taalon's voice brought Luke out of his inner battle and into the moment.

Looking around, Luke realized he had been levitating several logs and uprooted bushes without realizing it. Sheepishly, he dropped the dropped them.

"Something on your mind, Skywalker?" Gavar grinned wolfishly.

Luke shrugged nonchalantly, "Merely a calming technique," he responded, then added, "I didn't mean to startle you." Now it was his turn to grin.

"I've never known a Jedi to meditate while walking," Taalon joined in the conversation.

Luke turned to the High Lord, "I didn't think you had known any other Jedi," he countered.

Taalon shrugged, "Good point, though it was a mere figure of speech, however,"

"What has your meditation yielded to you, Master Jedi?" Gavar Khai gave in a condescending tone. Luke paused, closed his eyelids and opened himself to the Force entirely. After a moment, with the entire forest's animals, insects, and sentients pointing him in the correct direction…

"It tells me we're close," Luke said.

"As do the tracks," Taalon offered, kneeling down to peer more closely at several large prints that unmistakably belonged to Abeloth. "Fresh, no more than an hour," He said eagerly, the anticipation for a great battle making its way into his voice.

The hunt is still on, Farmboy. Now end this monster and get back to the ship.

"Then there isn't any time to waste," Luke began into a jog that made itself into a sprint as the two Sith followed in his wake.

_The Jade Shadow_

Ben sat cross-legged in his quarters and breathed in the air around him, centering himself and focusing his mind as best as he could. His argument with Vestara had troubled him, as had his hesitance to hold her more accountable for his actions.

_It's all a Sith trick!_ A more conservative voice than his normal one roared indignantly. _She can't be trusted! Jacen toyed with you in the same way as she did, and you remember how that mess turned out, don't you?_

Images of his mother's funeral flashed in his head, with Jacen forgoing his Jedi robes for the dark armor of the GAG. The thought made anger snare back as though an angry serpent had awakened.

_Wait,_ a soothing voice arched its way in. _That's in the past and you can't let it determine how you perceive the now. Mom's death wasn't my fault. To trust is not a weakness, you can't just always suspect everyone of treachery, treating everyone like they just destroyed your entire world…._

_Have you forgotten entirely about Mom?_ The first voice demanded. Jacen did destroy your entire world!

_Attachment is forbidden_, the second voice reminded firmly, _and instances like these are exactly why. I have to let it go in order to think rationally. It's what she would say._

Exhaling out his stress, he allowed the tension building in his shoulders to be released. Taking a slow deep breath, Ben continued his meditative exercise, allowing it to carry himself deeper into the current of the Force.

What Ben noticed first was the smell of sulfur and brimstone in the air; bitter, arid, and singeing to the nostrils. He felt the heat against his face, the intense heat, as if a malevolent god had thrust him just close enough to a sun to not burn him. He felt the sweat glisten against his forehead, the harsh wind giving an unusual kissing feeling against it.

Finally, Ben Skywalker opens his eyes.

A river of fire and magma, raw heat given form, coursed itself in a snake-like path in front of him. The ash rose into the sky, which had but one pure white and full moon. The empty planet of fire was angry, bitter, and hateful. Ben could sense great pain and darkness had happened on this place. So many feelings; hate, anger, pain, sadness, regret, shame, despair, all having been ignited on a planet of fire.

Ben rose and stood at the top of the cliff, quietly observing the serpent river of fire snare itself below him, when voices began to grow in volume and intensity.

_"You turned her against me!_

_"You have done that yourself!"_

_"You will NOT take her from me!"_

_"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that!"_

The voices, so angry and so hateful, began to turn to screams, shrieks of torment that Ben was beginning to grow frown as he heard them.

"You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force," The voice insisted tearfully, " not leave it in darkness!"

Ben's heart wept for the man, struggling in a battle that he couldn't hope to possibly win as his whole world was consumed by flames.

"I think that that's enough, young Skywalker,"

The voice brought Ben back to his quarters in the ship, where a human glowing harmoniously illuminated the room.

The man was old, not just in appearance, but his sharp grey eyes gave a tiredness that didn't just come with age.

"Am I dreaming?" Ben asked the man nervously, suddenly aware that he was having a conversation with an actual Force Ghost.

The old man smiled, "No, Ben. Your meditation took you quite deep into the Force, and as a result, you were given a vision of the past," The man wore the robes of a Jedi.

Recognition sparked in Ben's eyes, "My father told me about these, and he said that he once had a vision of Uncle Han and Aunt Leia on Cloud City,"

The old Jedi only nodded and smiled.

"That was… that was you, wasn't it? In the vision," Ben asked, comprehension dawning in his brain.

The old Jedi's eyes turned sad and his smile slowly disappeared, "My failure," he murmured. "But your father has more than redeemed it, almost a hundred fold," his voice was proud and revering.

"I recognize you from the holos my dad showed me," Ben said, having never gotten up from his seated position. "You're Obi-Wan, dad's first Master."

"Old Ben Kenobi, as he first knew me," He said, his smile returning.

So many questions instantly sprang to Ben's mind, he managed to stutter out, "I….. I don't understand. Dad told me that you had…moved on,"

Obi-Wan's hands moved to the fold of his robes, "You have been troubled of late, young Skywalker," he said seriously, ignoring Ben's comment. "You are unsure of your companion, Vestara." Obi-Wan's voice was so sure of itself, confident and serene, truly a Jedi Master of old.

"She is a Sith," Ben began, "But I sense the good in her, the conflict….."

Obi-Wan's face became stern, "The mistake I made with Anakin, I failed to sense the goodness in him. I saw only the monster he became and the threat that he posed. That day, at Mustafar, I came to kill him. He had been my apprentice, as well as my friend," His voice was mournful and filled with regret, "Your father proved to be wiser than both of us. You see, Ben, when he confronted Vader before the Emperor, Master Yoda and myself laid two paths before your father. In essence it's the same choice every Jedi, every_body_, must make: the path of the light or the dark. Your father proved both of us to be blind, however, by inventing a _third_ option."

Ben nodded knowledgably, "To save Anakin. But Anakin was taught to be Vader. Vestara has grown to be Sith, born into a Tribe full of them."

Obi-Wan shook his head sternly, "Anakin chose to be evil, Vestara can choose to be good, just as Anakin did. We decide our own fate, Ben."

And like that, Obi-Wan's form dissipated into nothingness. Well, at least Obi-Wan wasn't the cryptic type of Jedi, Ben thought.

Vestara threw another jab in the air, breaking her imaginary opponent's jaw and crushing several teeth into shards. A swift knee raise to the groin had rendered him to the floor as she moved to pivoted on her left heel to bring her elbow swiftly to another would-be attacker's ear. Her movements were practiced and her instincts razor sharp, years of training had honed her body into a weapon, and anyone who had fooled themselves into thinking she wasn't a threat without a lightsaber would be getting a very rude awakening.

The automatic door to her room opened, having been configured to lock from the outside, and Ben walked through the archway carrying a tray of…. food?

"I thought you might be hungry," Ben said politely, setting the tray down on the nearby end table.

Her training outfit having been made for ease of movement, Vestara felt a little bit revealed, though Ben gave no indication that his eyes had rested too long on her body. In a small part of her brain, Vestara felt grateful that Ben wasn't as much of a hormone-driven nerph-herder as most males his age and species, but she immediately quelled these thoughts.

"Thank you," Her short reply came.

"Dyon is showing signs of recovery," He offered optimistically, "His psychosis has alleviated, and he should be ready to be brought out of his coma before our Dads get back,"

She frowned, helping herself to some of the juma juice, "How do you know when they'll come back?"

Ben couldn't help but grin, "I can feel it through the Force, Dad is definitely onto something," he leaned against the archway, crossing his arms. "and besides, I have complete confidence in your Siths' abilities to kill whatever it is you set your mind to," the compliment was meant in good humor, but Vestara's gave an eerily sinister grin.

"You should,"

The cold shivers going down Ben's neck forced the grin to snap back to a neutral sabaac-face.

Vestara gave a laugh that was musical and pleasing to the ears, "You should really see the look on your face," Her sudden humor completely throwing Ben off balance, "Keep making that face, and you're going to get frozen in carbonite like that," the irony of her own statement, of course, was completely lost on her but Ben shook it off and gave a laugh.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I don't have to keep you locked up in here like an animal, would you like to come out and play dejarik? Or maybe sabaac? It's not like we have anything else to do," Ben's grin returned.

Vestara nodded, "If it's not too much to ask though, could I have a shower first?"

For the first time, Ben noticed how sweaty she was and blushed, "Oh, um, yeah, of course," He fumbled. "It's just this way," He led her down the corridor to the sanisteam.

"Um, I hate to impose, but do you have any spare clothes? My flight suit is covered in grime," Vestara asked.

Ben inwardly rolled his eyes as he realized where the only source of female clothing on the ship would have to come from. "Yeah, you got it, I'll just go grab some and hand them to you through the door," He turned to go, mentally kicking himself for actually considering this.

His mother's wardrobe held many dresses, robes, and outfits that she had once worn for any and all occasions throughout the years. He picked out a simple tunic with the matching leggings,_ I can't believe I'm doing this, _he thought_. If Mom actually saw me handing over her clothes to a Sith Apprentice, she would…_

Ben paused.

_She would laugh until her ribs shook, then empty a blaster into Vestara._ The thought brought a small smile to his lips.

**A/N Alright everyone, that's chapter Two of the fic Ascension. **

**PPE: I sincerely hope that I addressed your critique in this chapter, I'm still getting my bearings as a writer and this story is getting more and more clear to me as I think more about it during the days.**

**I promise the next chapters will have more and more action, but again the implication of the title is that up to reader, with varying outcomes of the lives of Ben and Vestara. I leave it up to the reader's imagination for now, but I have an ending in mind. Any advice on how to write on a more character-developing level (i.e Kyp, Kenth, Daala) please P.M me, as I'm thirsty for knowledge. PLEASE PLEASE review, if nothing else but to show that my post-Allies zeal isn't just that, zeal. Also, if you happen to see anything that catches your fancy, I encourage you to check out my other fics, which I WILL be updating soon.**

**Thanks guys :D**


	3. Duplicity

_**Sith Cruiser**_** Black Wave, **_**Two Standard Days After Abeloth's Death**_

High Lord Sarasu Taalon pursed his lips in concentration, allowing his anger to channel through his body and losing himself in his meditation chamber.

_Focusing chamber_, he reminded himself firmly. _Sith have no use for pointless meditation. _For a moment, he thought that the Jedi he was doomed to travel with for the time being had been having a negative effect on his vocabulary. Allowing the hate to course through his veins, letting the raw power of the emotion become as familiar as an old friend, he felt his heart beating through his chest as though a prisoner were demanding release from a cage.

He longed to quell Skywalker's arrogance, the bleeding hearted Jedi made his skin crawl and he longed to challenge him in combat, though his orders forbade him to do so. And to end his whelp would provide further joy to the High Lord, sneering at the thought of young Ben face growing purple as Taalon placed his boot on the boy's throat…

A presence was drawing closer and closer to his chambers as he realized it was the late Captain Faal's replacement, the young Keshiri male Leerus Ken'Ta. The younger man had dark hair that fell to his shoulders and a scar that went from his right temple to his left jawbone. Broad shouldered and strong, Taalon had chosen the young man personally from his excellent record. Top marks in all of his classes and recipient of special espionage training, Taalon had recognized the importance of having such a man as a subordinate in choosing Faal's replacement, and he could only hope Ken'Ta would be just as ruthless as his predecessor.

The doors slid open as Ken'Ta entered his chambers, clicking his boots together in attention, "Sir, Grand Lord Darish Vol has requested you contact him immediately to report," his crisp voice brought Taalon out of his reverie, uncrossing his legs and rising to stand.

"Good," he allowed his voice to take a menacing tone, "Inform the captain to set our course for Ziost,"

Ken'Ta bowed and went to do his bidding and Taalon waited a few moments to ensure that the man had left earshot. He went to the hologram projector and typed in the Grand Lord's communication frequency and assumed a kneeling position.

The balding head of Darish Vol came into view as his projection magnified his head's size by at least fivefold.

"Rise, High Lord," the elderly man beckoned.

"You have summoned me, my Lord," Taalon rose to his feet, though kept his gaze to the ground.

"Yes, my old friend. I would like to hear your report on what transpired after Abeloth's death," The elder man's voice was slow and steady, no rush at all, the Grand Lord probably hadn't felt the need to fear anyone enough to speak nervously for quite some time.

"Yes, My Lord, where would you like me to begin?" Sarasu felt fear creep into the back of his mind, a subconscious recognition symptoms of a sickness he hadn't felt in quite awhile.

"Begin where you found the body," Sarasu's worst fears had been confirmed, but he kept his voice even and neutral, betraying no emotion in his tone or posture.

"Of course, my Lord. It was rain such as I had never seen before, with lightning clapping throughout the landscape…"

_**Abeloth's Planet, Thirty-Eight Hours Earlier**_

The rain was coming down in heavy, thick drops, and the three companions' boots splashed through the mud as they ran with all the speed the Force could lend them. Taalon's cloak was absolutely soaked, and his boots coated in what he hoped was mud. Disgustedly, he smeared the muck onto a nearby tree.

"Skywalker, you are certain she is near?" He barked to the Jedi Master.

Luke turned to face the High Lord, his black hood drawn over his head. "That cave," He pointed to a cave entrance at the bottom of the hill, "I sense great darkness from within. I'm not surprised you can't sense it," He added with a smirk.

"Let us simply slay the beast and be done!" Saber Gavar Khai growled impatiently. Sarasu was inclined to agree with him, it had been a day and a night since they had left Vestara and Ben with Skywalker's ship, and he was loathe to continue this Force-forsaken alliance any longer than necessary.

"Alright, let's go carefully," Luke led the way, with Taalon following and Khai bringing up the rear. The water from the rain had actually formed a small stream down the hill, and the lightning clapped throughout the afternoon sky, giving the gray overcast clouds daggers of silver.

The cave was dark and damp, cold and insidious, a festering ground for the Dark Side. Taalon drank in its potent ambience while Skywalker seemed to repel it, leaving an illuminating presence in his wake. The breathing heaved in and out, echoing throughout the walls of the cave in an ominous reminder that though the beast was wounded, she had not yet stepped over to the realm beyond. The trio's footsteps were treaded carefully, measured and precise; they walked with the grace of men whose guile hadn't been sacrificed for wisdom in their old age. The monstrous form of Abeloth, her breathing still ragged and labored, lying on her side was an odd sight to see.

Her natural form open for all to see, it didn't take a Force-user to know that the beast was succumbing to her wounds.

"L-Luke…..Luke," Abeloth whispered, her three toned voice sounding more subdued than threatening, "L-Luke, please…. help-"

Gavar's lightsaber ignited in a _snap-hiss_ and before either Taalon or Luke knew what he was doing; Gavar brought it down in an arc with a roar, severing Abeloth's head.

_**"**__And when Saber Khai destroyed Abeloth, did what were your thoughts?" The Grand Lord cut into the High Lord's narration._

_ "Pride," Sarasu lied. "Gavar earned the kill and I applauded his conviction to the task and his skill." He willed his facial muscles to pull back into a smile, baring his teeth like a predator._

Taalon simply stood in shock, the aroma of burning flesh and singed hair wafting though the air from Abeloth's cauterized decapitation. Gavar gave a roar in triumphant spreading his arms to the sky.

_It should have been me,_ Taalon's face was turning red from shame and embarrassment, his neck muscles thin cords sprouting from his chest. Somewhere, deep within his body, a clock began ticking, counting down to a massive and violent explosion.

"A good kill," Taalon calmed himself, nodding his head in approval, "You have ended the beast, and not a moment too soon,"

Gavar turned to Taalon, pride and triumph in his eyes like Taalon had never seen before. "For the glory of the Tribe!" he hailed. His face was a picture form of happiness and euphoria, as though he were a youth celebrating his first kill.

"We should head back to the ships now, I'm sure Ben and Vestara are tired of waiting," Luke offered, making his way back to the path they had taken.

"Indeed, lead the way, Master Skywalker," Taalon recomposed himself, letting his face become calm and his muscles relax. For the time being, he would not allow his indignation to show, but if the Council heard about this….. He did not want to even consider their reaction to the news that one of their members had allowed a prize kill like Abeloth fall into the hands of another.

He stole a glance behind him at Gavar. He had always performed his duty to the letter and was a devout follower to the dark side in every way, as well as a powerful Sith. The Council would, of course, want to promote him to High Lord status for this monumental achievement. But whose position would he fill? The Council was already full.

In that moment, Sarasu knew that he would have to kill Gavar Khai.

Bad enough to have let the Skywalkers escape his original trap, but to let a _Saber_ take a kill he would have for himself? The implications would show as weakness to the Council, and since only the strongest could survive….

Surely it was an exaggeration, he tried telling himself, Gavar's promotion will be to that of a Lord, not a High Lord. Such an unprecedented and unorthodoxy leap in the chain of command would be a disgrace, a spit in the face, to Sarasu. His very name, his house, his family, would be besmirched by this isolated incident on a forgotten planet in the middle of a labyrinth of black holes. _The Grand Lord is merciless,_ he thought to himself. _He will seek to make an example of your failure_. Taalon instantly began to consider the ramifications of his actions and inactions in the past couple days. Leading the fleet into a temporary alliance had been a tactical stroke of genius in order to gain a better understanding of their Jedi adversaries. Surely his superiors would overlook that he had allowed the Jedi to survive _and_ that he had not been the one to strike down Abeloth?

Would they?

His career, his honor, his _life_ depended on the amount of intelligence that he could squeeze out of Vestara during the time she spent with the Skywalkers. The more information he had on them, the more likely it would that his rank would be retained, and his honor salvaged.

His thoughts turned at first to Vestara. Powerful, perhaps more so than her father, the girl was an effective weapon and a powerful in the Force. Her father's murder would immediately turn her against the Sith, giving them an asset that would turn against them. He would have to find a way to retain her allegiance to the Sith…

He looked up as Skywalker stepped on a twig and immediately knew what he had to do.

They marched for several more hours, until the dark sky was over their heads and the chill of the evening swept the breath away into vapor. "We should make camp here," Luke said after awhile, beginning to gather twigs and branches for a makeshift fire. It wasn't long before Luke used the Force to accelerate the particles around and on the wood to spontaneously combust, creating fire. The three companions didn't needlessly exchange the awkward silence, instead opting to turn their backs to each other and begin to sleep.

Taalon waited several hours until he finally felt Gavar and Skywalker slip to unconsciousness through the Force and crept over to Gavar, gently shaking him. "Do not make a sound, follow me as quietly as you can," He whispered. Taalon rose, sensing that Gavar followed, and began creeping to the jungle. After several long moments and ensuring that they hadn't been followed, Gavar broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Is something wrong, sir?" the agitation at having been so close to sleep when he had been forced to rise broke through in his voice. "Are we to make a move against the Jedi?"

"No." Taalon's dagger flew to Gavar Khai's chest quicker than the latter could register, plunging itself in his heart. The shock on Gavar's face was immediate and Taalon's hand covered his scream, muffling it down to a gargling throaty noise. The strong man struggled, but Taalon had him in a death embrace, pushing the knife deeper and twisting the handle around as he went.

As the noise died down, Gavar placed his hand on the back of Gavar's head to draw him closer. Putting his lips to Gavar's ears he whispered, "You have outlived your usefulness," and pushed the dagger deeper into his subordinate's fast breaking heart. Tears of anger were welling up as the urge to resist came over Gavar, but Taalon had used the Force to pin his arms to his sides. Taalon pulled the dagger out and pushed Gavar to the ground as if he were a great inconvenience.

"What have you done?"

Taalon spun to see none other than Luke Skywalker, eyes wide in shock, standing several meters away from the small clearing where Gavar Khai lay slain. For a long moment, the two simply stare in shock at each other until Taalon sheathed the dagger and began a Force-assisted sprint in the direction of the ships on the beach. Though he sensed that Skywalker was in pursuit, Taalon knew that he had a worthy head start and a decent lead. Taking out his comlink, he began to contact Vestara but instantly chided herself on her comlink having been confiscated.

_"So Skywalker defeated Khai, and then simply ran?" The Grand Lord's voice was incredulous. "These Jedi are cowards indeed." _

_ "I gave chase, seeking retribution for this unprecedented assault on our alliance, and of course because Gavar Khai was a dear friend, but it wasn't long before we arrived at the ships,"_

The smell of salt in the ocean and the sudden change from leafy jungle floor to sand welcomed Taalon to the view of his personal shuttle barely eclipsing the rising sun in the horizon. _Cursed Skywalker,_ he thought venomously to himself. By this time he will have told Vestara what he had seen, and there would be no going back. But he would have another chance, soon he hoped, to bring young Vestara Khai back to the Tribe.

_**Sith Cruiser**_** Black Wave, **_**Two Standard Days After Abeloth's Death**_

The hologram image of Darish Vol frowned. "This is an unfortunate turn of events, but irrelevant nonetheless," his frown turned into a sly smile. "You hereby have permission to pursue the Skywalkers and use whatever means necessary to destroy them. Apprentice Khai must be returned to the Tribe at all costs," he added quickly.

"Yes, Master, it shall be done," Taalon bowed. He had kept his emotions expertly masked throughout the entire duration of the narration.

"You should also know that a small reconnaissance force has encountered the asteroid tug ship known as the _Rockhound_." the Grand Lord paused to see the flicker of recognition pass on Taalon's face, "Sources indicate that our saboteur droid has performed adequately, and the ship will be overtaken within the hour."

"And the crew?" Taalon had been dreadfully curious as to the Jedi who had come aboard on that ship, reported to have engaged in a dogfight with Ship; the Sith Training Vessel that had been encountered several months earlier by the Tribe.

"We will…. secure them." The grim reply could not have come in a more lethal tone.

"This is good news, my Lord, I'm sure that-"

"I've ordered them to be transferred to your vessel, they'll be your responsibility to look after while you're hunting down the Skywalkers," Vol intruded abrasively.

"Yes, My Lord," Taalon dropped his head in submission.

The hologram fizzed out of sight and Ken'Ta stepped back in to the room, bowing deeply. "Sir," he began crisply. "the homing beacon has signaled that the _Jade Shadow_ has stopped at an unknown planet. Shall I have the helm plot a course?"

High Lord Taalon felt shiver run down his spine and the smallest hairs on his body stiffen as he felt a very presence whisk itself around his body as if it were a passing breeze.

_Zonama Sekot_.

The name carried power. It was a power that had a heavy weight and was immediately felt in the High Lord's chest as his senses, as if recovering from such a powerful exposure to the Force, slowed down.

"Sir," his aide brought him out of his stupor and back into the real world.

"Yes, plot a course immediately," He would have the Jedi, and his spy, back all in good time. If it was too late and if Skywalker had already told Vestara of his father's slaying, then Taalon would have to simply expand the web of lies that was the Sith honor system.

_**Near the planet Kessel. Two Days After Death of Abeloth**_

"Lando, looks like that presence I felt is coming in hot," Jaina's voice was calm and collected, as she turned her fighter to meet the enemy.

"What in _blazes_ are they exactly, Jaina?" Lando's voice, in contrast, was panicky and demanding. Jaina's eyes squinted in the blackness and accelerated her fighter until she saw them. Six snub fighters, of a class she didn't recognize, zoomed by her toward the _Rockhound_.

"Blast," she cursed. "Lando, they looked like fighters. I'm going to make another pass on them and take them out," She pulled back the controls of her steering column and slammed down the accelerator, resulting in a very high velocity U-turn.

_Laser turrets are out, _she thought to herself, _which leaves shadow bombs-which I only have three of._ She cursed her luck and followed her tracking system. Faster and faster the ships were approaching the _Rockhound_, Jaina quickly locked onto her target, reached into the Force, and launched her first shadow bomb.

"Nice shot, Jaina," a familiar voice smugly said through her headset. "I'm sure you won't object if I handle the next five will you?"

Jaina recognized the voice instantly.

"Zekk!" She could practically cheer. "Thank the Force!" The _Lightning Rod_ zoomed over her canopy in a particularly close fly-by as its blaster turrets blew apart two more of the snubs and rounded on a third. The three remaining fighters immediately broke formation, splitting up to fly opposite paths in a circle around the _Rockhound_.

"You take that one, I'll take those two!" Zekk said as him and Jaina split up, with him taking the greater of the groups.

Jaina immediately had a lock on the small snub and sent a shadow bomb its way, grinning as the explosion gave off a fiery flower in the blackness of space. Two blips disappearing from her scanner let her know that Zekk had handled his part without any problems as well.

"Zekk, nice work," she congratulated. "And not a moment too soon, what brings you all the way out to Kessel?"

"Well," His modest voice replied, "It's actually an interesting story, see-"

"Guys, I hate to break up the reunion, but more snubs could be on their way right now! We gotta get out of here!" Lando's voice chimed in.

"Right, we'll continue this discussion in the hangar. Is the _Rockhound_ good for lightspeed, Lando?" Jaina immediately followed Zekk into the wide-access hangar.

"Yeah, I found the little bugger that was causing so much mayhem on _my_ ship and destroyed it," the satisfaction was difficult to hide, even on Lando's voice.

"Great, let's get out of here before more of our new friends show up," Zekk suggested.

Soon, Jaina's StealthX landed on the cool steel floor of the enormous hangar and she was immediately running towards Zekk's ship.

"Zekk!" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth. The loading ramp was lowered before she could finish the word and the smiling face of her old friend ran towards her. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around neck, holding as tight an embrace as she had in a long time. He returned her hug with fervor, picking her up and spinning her in excitement. Releasing each other from the hug, she playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Could you have flown _any _closer to my cockpit! Another millimeter and I would've been breathing space dust!" She couldn't help but smile, as if her facial muscles refused to frown at Zekk, despite their troubled history.

"Well it's not like that would be anything new for you, Jaina," Zekk teased back. "I don't think you've won a race against me since before I had the _Lightning Rod_,"

Jaina took a step back to view the ancient freighter that Zekk had had for nearly twenty years. "This thing _is_ ancient, though, Zekk," she insisted. "I mean, you could get something a little more…reliable," she grinned cheekily.

"Ha! Old Peckhum would turn in his grave if he heard of me scrapping his old ship," they had been walking in a circle around the ship, Zekk petting it affectionately now and then. Being around Zekk felt _good_ again, her old friend had brought so much happiness into Jaina's life when they were teenagers. The mention of Zekk's old friend's passing brought a heavy silence, but the smiles never left their faces.

"Not that I'm not happy, or relieved for that matter, to see you," Jaina began, earnestly emphasizing her words as they made their way out of the hangar towards the bridge. "but what _are _you doing here, Zekk? And how did you know that I was in trouble?"

Zekk gave a chuckle, "Well, I guess that it's just some of that Joiner-bond left over, or something, but I was in the system on a mission and I felt your presence after you got out of hyperspace. I felt that you were in trouble, so I decided to take a look," he shrugged his shoulders simply. "Then I saw that you were on _six_ fighters tails," he gave another chuckle and shook his head. "Jaina, if it was anyone except you, I'd call that reckless."

Jaina smiled, "I had the situation _completely _under control!" she insisted melodramatically.

"Of course," Zekk laughed. "Pity to the pilot who decides to tangle with the Sword of the Jedi," He said in mock seriousness.

"She's being modest, Zekk," Lando said from his pilot's chair on the bridge, "We would have been in a pretty bad spot if you hadn't showed up, thank you," He held out his hand, which Zekk shook in more mock seriousness.

Lando could only keep his straight face for so long and immediately burst into laughter and pulled the young man into a hug, which Zekk returned, "How are ya _doing_, you crazy Jedi! I haven't seen you in _months_!"

Zekk's laughter died down, "It _has_ been awhile, Lando," He offered, his face turning serious. "I get the feeling I need to be brought up to speed about who would want to take out your ship,"

Lando blew a low whistle and rolled his eyes, "How about who _wouldn't_ want to take out my ship," his grin returned as he gave another laugh, but Zekk's seriousness remained.

"I think it's time we tell Zekk what's going on, Lando. I'll fill him in, why don't you get us set up for lightspeed," Jaina offered.

"Already on it," Lando punched in several more keys on his instruments and gave another order to his droid crew, and soon the stars formed white lines against the blackness of space.

Jaina recounted the past few weeks' events to Zekk, who hadn't been back to Coruscant since Jacen's death. She included her breaking off her engagement to Jagged Fel, the heating tensions between the Jedi and Daala, the siege, her mediation on the situation on Klantooine, reuniting with Luke and Ben, and her dogfight with Ship.

"So he survived," Zekk stated, "Ship, I mean,"

Jaina nodded, "Apparently he's been serving Abeloth ever since…." She didn't want to say it, she _couldn't _say it.

"Yeah," Zekk finished for her, negating her need to finish the sentence. The pause brought a welcome relief for both of them. "I'm sorry about Jag, Jaina," he said quickly.

She sighed, "It's just…._always_ going to be _something_ with him and I," she said. "Our jobs get in the way, our principles….." she trailed off again.

"Yeah," Zekk's voice was soft and sympathetic. "I know,"

Jaina let out a sigh and approached the wide viewport and gazed at the blur of hyperspace. "It's happening all over again, Zekk. I can feel it,"

Zekk nodded his head in agreement, "I sense it too. It's something…." He reached out to the Force, frowning in concentration, "elusive, almost slipper. But certainly cunning,"

Jaina let out a shudder, "It brings back memories,"

Zekk didn't need the remnants of their old Joiner bond to tell that what she was feeling. Putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, he simply enjoyed the comfortable silence and looked onto the swirling blues and whites of hyperspace with her.

**Jade Shadow**_**, En Route to Zonama Sekot, 3 Days After Death of Abeloth**_

Vestara's world had shattered.

Alone in meditation, her thoughts were a whirlwind of intruding emotions and treacherous instincts. Skywalker's account of her father's murder had shaken her to the core, offering no peace and certainly no answers in the one question that had possessed her mind since that horrible tale: _Why?_

In the Sith, only the strongest survived. That had been their law for eons, their basic principle. But this blatant murder had no reason, no thinking, behind it at all. The maddening emptiness of it all had driven the young woman to despair, forgoing the company of the Skywalkers and sealing herself in the cargo hold of the _Jade Shadow_ and attempting an act that she feared would become habit: meditation.

Calming her mind, breathing slowly and peacefully, she had come to experience a peace that she had seldom experienced. The turmoil and constant suspicion of Sith offered no time to let one's guard down, but during meditation she allowed herself to be effortlessly serene. Yet in the blink of an eye, her concentration had been disrupted by a nasty, ugly looking thought. It was an idea that had started out small at first, but was gaining increasingly amounts of ground and was now threatening to take root in her conscious.

Her suspicious nature, honed and primed by a lifetime of Sith upbringing, had nurtured a possibility more treacherous but certainly more predictable and believable than High Lord Taalon randomly and meaninglessly murdering her father.

_Skywalker_, her mind hissed at the name, hoping that what her instincts and suspicions were telling her were not true.

She hoped they were wrong. For Ben's sake.


	4. Brush Wars

_**Zonama Sekot**_

Ben frowned, his meditation breaking as he sensed the dozens of miniature life-forms around him. The large chamber around him was teeming with the miniscule seed-partners, each of them glistening in the Force with euphoria. He felt uncomfortable, but not painful, sensations prod his arms, shoulders, back, chest and neck, each tiny pressure burrowing into his skin in the least harmful manner fashionable, all the while Ben maintained complete serenity and calm, a true Jedi Knight. The door to the chamber opened as a figure emerged from the outside.

"The process is complete, young Skywalker," a familiar voice mused. Ben opened his eyes and looked up at his new companion, immediately frowning.

"It is entirely unnecessary for you to take that form, Sekot," Ben grumbled, rising to his feet. "Now, how many bonded to me?"

Jacen Solo's face tightened into a predatory grin, meticulously counting the tiny seeds burrowing themselves in Ben's body, shaking his head in amazement.

"Utterly astounding, truly you are Anakin Skywalker's grandson," the praise came as a whisper, but did not sound as though Sekot was shocked or even surprised for that matter. "When he first came here, your grandfather and his mentor had fifteen seed partners bonded to them. The normal amount for most life forms seeking one of our Sekotan ships is three." Sekot used Jacen's hand to grasp Ben's shoulder in a familiar manner and he gave a wide grin.

"You, Ben, have bonded with _eighteen_ seed partners," Sekot looked thoroughly impressed, giving Ben's shoulder a tight squeeze.

"What does that say about the ship?" Ben asked, anxiously trying to brush of the seeds to no avail.

"Well, it means that more fruit will be harvested to be put around the frame of the ship," noticing the confused look on Ben's face, Jacen's shoulders shrugged, "it should make the hull denser without sacrificing speed,"

Luke stood at the doorway, "I hope I'm not intruding," Noting Sekot's chosen form with a look of disapproval, Luke stepped by his son.

"I was just telling Ben about the subtleties of Ferroan ship-growing," Jacen's grin splashed across the mask, refusing to go away, "it should be another day or two before we're ready to begin, but in between then and now Ben will have to plot his ship with us,"

Luke nodded. "I can spare him a few days," he turned to Ben.

"Dad," Ben protested. "Are you sure we can't just communicate with Lando and Jaina from the _Shadow_? I don't like the idea of leaving you and Vestara with a small fleet of Sith lurking out there, waiting to rescue their little Dark Side princess,"

"That's why she's going with you," Luke smirked at Ben's dumbstruck reaction. "Look, I know that she hasn't been the easiest companion to deal with, but it's best if we split up and rendezvous later until we're sure that we've distanced ourselves from Taalon,"

Ben knew what he was thinking. They had both sensed Vestara's ambiguous thoughts upon hearing the news of her Father's death at the hands of Taalon, both had sensed her feelings of suspicion that had been threatening to become paranoia.

"Ben," his father smiled in a reassuring way. "I have complete faith in you. You've proven yourself time and time again. I'm sure that the Sith placed a homing beacon on our ship, which means that they'll be coming after me."

Understanding dawned on Ben's face. "You're using yourself as bait," It wasn't a question.

Luke nodded his head. "Find Jaina and get some help," he handed Ben a small device. "Activate this homing beacon and I'll fly straight to the signal. Hopefully, our new friends will have a nasty surprise waiting for them."

Ben reluctantly accepted the homing device, "I _still_ don't like this, Dad. What if the Sith catch up to you, realize you don't have Vestara, and then blast you out of the sky?"

"Ben," the Jedi Master began, "I'm the only witness to Gavar Khai's murder. Of _course_ Taalon is going to come after me."

"It seems as though they have already arrived," Sekot interrupted their conversation. Leading them out of the chamber, the changeling pointed to the sky. Four _Cruiser_ class frigates dominated the horizon, headed by Taalon's flagship.

"Why didn't I sense them?" Luke wondered aloud. Shrugging off the thought, he turned to Ben. "This changes things, I'm going to meet with Taalon to strike up a parlay. You and Vestara stay out of sight,"

"But, Dad-" Ben protested.

"I'm not hiding anywhere," Vestara slowly approached them. "Master Skywalker, I will accompany you in this parlay."

Luke studied her. The Sith Apprentice was dressed in a brown flight suit with her brown hair falling loosely at her shoulders, with that small scar giving her the look of having a perpetual smirk. "This isn't the time for blood, young one," Luke calmly reasoned. "We're in a bit of a situation here, and you're unarmed."

Vestara calmly undid one of the compartments of her suit and produced her lightsaber. "Next time, you might want to pick a better spot to hide it than the main console," igniting the red blade ominously, with a predatory grin. "I will go alone to meet Taalon, convince him that I have the two of you right where they want you,"

Her plan dawned on Ben, "Into a trap?"

Vestara turned to Ben ever so slightly and nodded, her eyes not quite meeting his, "I can just say that it was an accident, a mistake, and no one will ever know the difference," her voice had a dangerous edge to it, a lethal cunning that strongly reminded Ben of his mother's.

"We're still at a bit of a disadvantage," Luke insisted. "Ben's ship will take at least four days to complete," he inclined his head to the small cluster of Sith vessels in the sky. "something tells me they won't give us that time."

"The ship can wait," Ben turned to Sekot, "can't it?"

Jacen's shoulders shrugged. "The seeds will remain joined with you until the Ferroans _pop_ them. But the plans for your ship _must_ be drawn immediately if the builders are to make any haste," he handed Ben a data pad and a stencil, and he immediately set about to his work. Ben began drawing the blueprints, noting every detail and specification, making sure that nothing went unnoticed.

He handed back the datapad to Sekot, smirking in confidence as Sekot regarded the ship's design. "It seem your ship's design calls for both speed and power," he pocketed the datapad in the folds of his cloak. "not unlike your grandfather's vessel," he added with a smirk of his own.

"I can sense Taalon approaching," Vestara interrupted. "We don't have much time, Master Skywalker,"

Luke nodded. "Very well, tell him that Ben and I are hiding in a valley twelve kilometers due east. That should put plenty of distance away from Ben,"

Vestara only nodded as Luke immediately set off in an eastward sprint. In the distance, she saw a shuttle land, sensing the treacherous High Lord's presence, she set off in her own sprint towards him.

High Lord Taalon regarded the planet around him with awe. To say it was beautiful would be a heartfelt understatement. "Search for the Jedi," he ordered his followers. "Find them and destroy them," The Sith immediately set about in a dead sprint, leaving him alone at the shuttle to marvel in the beauty of the planet until he sensed a presence.

_Her_ presence.

The key to his treachery and deception was closing the distance between them at a tremendous rate, surely with the aid of the Force. It wasn't long before the smirking face of Vestara Khai.

"Hail, High Lord Taalon," she gave a respectful salute.

"Hail, Apprentice Khai," he returned, "my deepest condolences go to you. Gavar Khai was an unprecedented warrior and an honorable subordinate."

Vestara nodded, "I have his murderers cooped up, ready for us to strike," her voice carried throughout the plain, echoing for miles.

Taalon grinned in anticipation, "At _last_, we shall be rid of these Skwalkers! You have done well indeed, young one. Where are they?"

Vestara didn't miss a beat, "They are on a plateau, nearly four clicks north," she pointed at the designated plateau, which was within eyeshot. "I escaped and then led them on a false trail, I came to you after I had sensed they had given up the hunt."

Taalon frowned. "Why do I not sense their presence in the Force?"

"They have a technique for masking their presence in the Force," Vestara explained. "Now there isn't a moment to waste, my Lord!" She began on a dead sprint, with Taalon following in her wake.

They scaled the plateau in a single leap. The air was cold and crisp at the top of the plateau, biting at the nostrils of both the Sith.

Taalon frowned, "I don't understand, Khai," he surveyed the flat surface of the plateau. "Have they moved? You said this is where they were hiding,"

His words fell on deaf ears, Vestara was standing near the edge, surveying the beautiful world's sunset.

"Khai?" Taalon's voice was barely containing the fear that he felt, fear that his ruse had been discovered.

"I've had a vision, my Lord," Vestara murmured, her back still to her superior. "It was a war that set the galaxy on fire, with repercussions for years to come. A war with no end in sight, with both light and dark doomed to battle for eternity. The glory of the Lost Tribe of the Sith extends to thousands of systems, our might becoming known throughout the galaxy,"

Taalon cautiously tightened his grip on the lightsaber clipped to his belt, taking a step back from Vestara. "The darkness consumed everyone," she continued. "It threatened to consume my father, pushing him to madness," She finally turned to him, her mask of calm barely containing the hatred and anger she felt.

"But you saved him, didn't you, my Lord?" She took a step closer. "saved him from a fate of madness and insanity. A fate worse than death," she began circling him.

"Come now, my Lord," she taunted. "step up, claim you're heroism as your own. You're actions ought be applauded," Taalon had now taken out his lightsaber, but not ignited it. "How else was I supposed to know that it was to be _me_ that ended your own madness?" Vestara activated her scarlet blade, leaping to Taalon who only barely blocked her saber with his own.

"No," Ben could make out distant lights from the plateau, the setting sun casting the world into darkness. He waved the Ferroan ship builder away and dreadfully recognized the lights for what they were. He felt a pang of regret for having not secured Vestara's lightsaber in the weapons locker that had a keycode. Immediately grabbing his comlink, he keyed in his Dad's code. "Dad, it's Ben,"

"_Ben, where's Vestara? She was supposed to be here by now!"_

"Dad," the lights continued their deadly dance, "I think Vestara's sprung a trap of her own,"

The crimson sabers hissed as they locked against each other, sparks flying in the darkness. "Your father _begged_ for a quick death, young one," Taalon pointed a finger at Vestara spitefully. "He _pleaded_ for his suffering to end."

Vestara shoved Taalon back several feet, breaking the lock. "My father was _twice _the warrior you are, Taalon," she spat back. "You had to have known this for you to have murdered him in the _dark_!" She slashed and hacked, expertly parrying his own lunges with ease.

"You know what you're doing, Apprentice, I'll give you that much," he nodded respectfully. "But I think I've had just about enough of this," He brought his index finger to his thumb and jerked his arm back forcefully. Vestara's lightsaber blade disappeared instantly, it's crystal floating centimeters in between Taalon's fingers as Vestara dreadfully realized that he had ripped her focusing crystal from her weapon.

Taalon grinned sinisterly as he reared his lightsaber for one, final execution. _I've failed you, father,_ Vestara silently prayed for her ancestor's forgiveness as she felt her life coming to an end.

Two things happened at that moment that it was almost too fast for Vestara to accurately see. The first was that a challenging cry had come from a figure diving through the sky, the second was that a sapphire blade had intercepted Taalon's deadly strike that had been aimed for a decapitation.

"Ben!" Vestara had never been so relieved to see the young Jedi in all the short time she had known him.

"Back off," Ben growled at the High lord, their lightsabers still hissing while locked together. Vestara knew that Taalon had leverage on his side because of the odd angle that Ben had had to intercept his blade with, so she ducked and rolled backwards out of the way and Ben immediately broke the lock and made a clean sweep for Taalon's head.

Vestara watched as the two combatants went at it, the deadly dance of lightsaber combat creating a dazzling spectacle of light and shadows.

"You're brave, boy," Taalon complimented sinisterly, "now use your anger! Release your hatred and strike me down!"

"That didn't work for my dad," Ben parried a lunge. "It certainly won't work for me," The duel continued and Ben knew that he had to end things soon. The longer he was kept up here, the more time Taalon's forces would have to search the planet. Ben's blade locked with Taalon's and he used Taalon's own weight to pull him backwards, expertly stepping out of the way as Taalon tumbled off of his feet.

Sensing that Taalon was quickly losing his temper, Ben let him rise and Taalon charged at him, swinging his saber for Ben's head. Ben ducked and spun out of the way of his swipe, bringing his lightsaber in a backwards thrust into Taalon's torso.

Spinning around, Ben pushed Taalon off of the plateau with the Force, sending his limp body sailing through the air.

Turning to Vestara's amazed expression, he deactivated his weapon, "We need to get out of here," he said simply.

**_Rockhound _En transit to Zonama Sekot **

Jaina grunted in exertion as the hyrdrospanner gave barely another millimeter after much pushing. Her astromech droid let out a series of whistles in protest from his post in the droid outlet just behind her cockpit. She rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time at the little droids complaints.

"Look _short stuff_ I don't care _how _many times you say the wires in the port side cannon are split, I fused them back together _hours _ago," she explained exasperately. Another series of indignant chirps and whistles pierced the empty hangar as Jaina growled in redoubled frustration.

"Just check the power signals in the cannon, we need them both operational if we're going to help out Uncle Luke!" She began to walk away, discarding her gloves grudgingly when R9 gave a low melancholy whistle.

Jaina spun on her heal instantly. "What do you mean the power is at half strength?" She roared exasperately. "I could have sworn they were just fine before-"

"Need some help?" Zekk's bemused voice cut her off. Jaina turned again to see Zekk dawning her discarded gloves with a smug grin on his face.

"This R9 unit's about ready for a memory wipe, I'd say," Jaina huffed. Zekk's small grin turned into a chuckle as he accepted the hydrospanner from Jaina and laid on his back to examine the StealthX's wing's underside.

"Well, don't be too sure," Zekk's voice echoed from beneath the ship. "I mean, R2-D2 never has had a memory wipe and he's just fine,"

Jaina shook her head firmly, giving a slight wag of her finger in the direction of her friend's legs. "_R2_ isn't a droid, Zekk. He's _family_," she corrected in mock seriousness, earning a distinct chuckle from beneath the ship.

"My point exactly," Zekk said, rising to his full height. "Try it again, R9," A few moments passed and R9 whistled in triumph.

"Sometimes the fusion wires cross with the motivator," Zekk explained to an not-so-amused looking Jaina. "messes with the power signal output," he finished cheekily.

Jaina simply continued to stare at him blankly. "What?" he shrugged his shoulders. "You can't hang around your family for as long as I have and _not_ pick up a few things about ships," he chuckled good naturedly.

Jaina cracked a grin that split into a smile and soon the two were laughing as though no time had passed since they were students on the jungle moon's academy.

"Right, now we just need to upgrade the _Lightning Rod_ a bit..." Jaina began teasingly.

"Hey!" Zekk said in mock indignation. "What's wrong with the _Rod_?"

"Don't get excited, Zekk!" Jaina soothed impatiently. "Even the occasional YT-1300 needs the occasional upgrade!"

"Ha." Zekk said hollowly. "You are definitely your father's daughter,"

"Zekk, Jaina, we're approaching Zonama Sekot, ETA is five minutes," Lando's silky smooth voice carried throughout the halls of the tug ship by way of the intercom system. "I suggest you guys get up here soon,"

Jaina and Zekk needn't be told twice. Racing to the cockpit, they just barely caught the blurry stars turning back to bright pinpoints in the blackness of space.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Zekk said dismally. Jaina thought he had a point, looking at what was in front of their cockpit. Four frigates in close formation had gathered just inside of Zonama Sekot's orbit.

"This is bad, real bad," Lando's normal swagger had gone away

**"**Look, this isn't the end of the universe," Jaina forced her voice into a calm, determined sound. "We just call the Council on Coruscant and ask for some reinforcements," she was silently praying that relations with Daala had changed for the better back at the capital.

"Damnit," Lando silently cursed, "They've jammed our transmiss-"

Lando didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because at that exact moment, a green-blue blur zoomed in front of the viewport of Lando's archaic ship.

Jaina felt a presence touch her mind at the exact same moment, a presence that was teasing, inviting, and daring all in the same moment. It seemed as if it were a child, asking to be played with.

The presence whispered in her ear playfully, _Follow me_.

Jaina had no doubt that the voice had belonged to her cousin, Ben Skywalker.

_A/N_ Hello readers, I hope it hasn't been too long, I've just been swamped on my studies for college! I hope this chapter was to your liking. I didn't want to finish this chapter off with Ben killing Taalon, because I felt it was kind of a dead stop, so I threw in the last 800 words or so to put a bit more bottom to the chapter. I hope you're enjoying, and please REVIEW, it's just one click away! Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds!


	5. Predators and Prey

**A/N Well folks, what can I say? I'm a born procrastinator that waits for inspiration to spank me on the bottom and serve me a milkshake. I know it's been awhile, and I've probably lost a fair few dedicated readers, but I can only say that I think this chapter will keep you hanging on the edge, dying for the next one. Please leave any criticism you can possible think of in the review box, I sincerely do take it all into account, good or bad. With that, I give you the latest chapter in Ascension, I hope you enjoy.**

_Tahv, Kesh_

_ Circle Chambers_

The room was dark and cold, quiet as a tomb. The statues of long dead warriors and tyrants alike were crafted into the walls, etched forever in the history of the room's grand and gloomy design. To the youth entering the room, clad in a dark cloak with the hood drawn over his head, the room was a display of fable and fact intertwined and twisted until the distinction between the two was gone. Here was the place where legends were remembered, a place where those who had passed every test that fate had offered were etched into histories. And yet as he walked gracefully and proudly to the center of the room, he felt insignificantly small in the presence of history's ominous butchers, rulers, heroes, and fools. The room was still and quiet, black to all those who had no connection to the Force.

Even as he closed his eyes and allowed his senses to guide him, he could feel them. Twelve unique auras burning in the Force, a dozen supernovas gathered in a circle. The heat was almost too much to bear as their infernos cackled with a murderous merriment; the young man lowered himself to his knee and bowed his head in the utmost sign of respect and fealty.

In the darkness of the room, twelve pillars of red light appeared with a unison _snap-hiss_, twelve red fires all humming calmly.

"You have done well, Apprentice," the voice came from directly in front of the kneeling man. Its tone suggested respect and applaud, but the Apprentice did not miss the tone of amusement in his superior's voice. "You have surpassed every expectation we had ever set for you. And now it is time for you to join our ranks, young Saber," the man's face was illuminated in a murderous red glow from his weapon and the Grand Lord's proud smirk as he lowered his weapon to just over the right shoulder of the kneeling man and then to his left, a gesture of knighting.

"Rise, Saber Khai," The Grand Lord returned his lightsaber to its lowered position as Marcear Khai rose to his feet. At twenty years of age, he was in peak physical condition with broad shoulders, just shy of one and three quarters of a meter tall, black hair like his father's, and a proud face that had been the talk of many a local Sith girl on Thav.

The ceremony was completed, and the newly anointed Sith would join his Circle of Lords at a celebration. A quick probe from Darish Vol, his Grand Lord, however, cemented Marcear to his spot as the rest of the Council exited the chambers.

"What do you require, My Lord?" Marcear asked, bowing respectfully as the lights in the room were turned on. The afterimage hurt his eyes, but the young Sith allowed no signs of the discomfort to show on his face as the Grand Lord's turned sorrowful.

"I was hoping to offer you my condolences in regards to your father, my boy," the Sith Master placed a comforting hand on the solid shoulder of Marcear, squeezing reassuringly. "He was a gifted pilot, a cunning warrior…and a good friend," Darish Vol finished sadly.

"Thank you, sir," Marcear said, meeting his mentor's gaze.

"Now, before you attend your celebration, I had been hoping to offer you more than just a private condolence," The Grand Lord said, sweeping his robes out of his way as he sat down to his chair. The Khai family estate was located in the rugged terrain of Kesh's southern hemisphere, in the rocky mountains of Takara, several kilometers sacred crash site of the _Omen_, where the Sith Academy was built upon. The celebration would mark Marcear's first time back home since he had left for the academy, more than nine years ago. "I received some rather disturbing news of your sister's actions shortly after your father's death. She appears to be behaving….. _most erratically_," he finished with the hint of a snarl.

Marcear squared his shoulders and placed his hands on his hips. "What trouble has Vestara gotten herself into now?" His voice was firm and concerned, yet forthright and true.

"It would appear that Apprentice Khai had a hand in the death of High Lord Sarasu Taalon, the commander of the task force your sister was attached to," Darish Vol could hardly contain a snarl. "Apparently, she played a part in allowing the Skywalkers to escape our grasp for the second time,"

Marcear's face darkened, _how could she?_ He sincerely hoped with all his might that she had not done the unspeakable, a single treacherous act against the Tribe would be the worst shame any one Sith could ever sink to. Such a betrayal would have implications and dishonorable associations with his family, the Khai name, his father's _legacy_.

"Marcear," The Grand Lord had been reading his loudly-projected thoughts as if they were straight from his personal datapad. "I realize how close you and your sister are, and you are my brightest pupil. I will allow you to retrieve your sister and bring her _home_, where she belongs," his forehead creased, pulling his receding hairline down manically.

Marcear nodded his head gratefully, "Thank you for allowing me this opportunity, my Lord,"

"Now, this meeting will not go on record in the Circle of Lords. I've put together a rather _special _team for you with _special _privileges. Your primary objective is to eliminate the Skywalkers gather as much intelligence on the Jedi as possible," Marcear noted that his mentor had not included retrieving Vestara as a secondary objective, _he doesn't care if she dies or not,_ he realized. "And I hope you understand the consequences, should you fail," Vol spat back, beckoning his apprentice to leave his presence.

_Sekotan Fighter_

_ Zonama Sekot Orbit_

"Ben, a bit slowly on this next one," Vestara cautioned as Ben steered the Sekotan fighter on another pass around the one of the Sith frigates. Part of her wondered why the battle group hadn't scrambled fighters to blast them out of the sky, yet simultaneously another part wondered how in the _Force's name_ their turbolasers hadn't blasted them into oblivion yet. She gripped the copilot's chair as Ben zoomed past the front of the main bridge of the _Black Dagger_. Pushed past the point of decency, Vestara finally hissed in frustration as the bright light of one of the ship's main batteries flashed in front of them, just barely missing them. "Look, Ben, if you're trying to impress me-"

"Right now, I'm trying to get them to miss us and hit each other," Ben cut in. Glancing at her and shrugging at her paled expression. "I'm stalling until Dad gets off Zonama Sekot in the _Shadow_ and then we'll rendezvous with Jaina,"

"I don't quite like a plan that tempts fate _quite _as much as _purposely _attracting fire and _hoping _that they miss us," she emphasized earnestly. "More to the point, they could scramble fighters at _any_ given moment and this would be a short escape,"

Ben snorted good-naturedly despite their harrowing predicament, "Humor suits you pretty well, Ves," he said. "And you also have a point," he said as he accessed the fighter's communications array. "Dad, you read me?"

"_I hear you, Ben. I'm in the _Shadow_ taking off right now, set hyperspace route for randomized destination and then meet at Coruscant."_ Luke's voice suggested a rushed, hurried forcefulness. Time was running out and there certainly was no hiding the desperation of their plight.

"Dad, you know Coruscant is unacceptable, we're forbidden to not set foot back on there until we complete our mission," Ben insisted.

"I _can't go back to Coruscant, but you and Jaina can come and go as you please. Daala's sentence was only specific to _me,_ remember?_" Luke said.

"And you want us to sound the alarm with the Jedi Council," Ben realized. "Alright, Dad, how long until you're ready to go?"

"_I'm in the upper atmosphere right now, go ahead and make the randomized jump right now and I'll tell Lando to do the same,_"

"See you soon, Dad," Ben promised.

The com unit hummed off, and Ben's quick fingers glided over the hyperdrive computer, setting the unfamiliar bio-computer to a randomized location. Pulling the hyperdrive lever back, the stars soon blurred from tiny dots of whiteness into streaks of white and shades of blue. Turning in his seat, he was met with a frowning Vestara.

Ben rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Alright, _Princess Cheerful_, what's wrong?"

Vestara's expression softened somewhat, her shoulders slouched as she relaxed in her chair. "I was merely pondering something," she said pensively. "Except that it's not a question that I believe you would answer," She turned to gaze at the spectacle of hyperspace and allowed the silence to fill the cockpit until Ben felt it awkward and burst.

"Look, Ves," he began. "If you really are going to turn your back on your own people, regardless of your past actions, I think that's earned a little openness from me," he caught her eye and added, "and since I saved your life back there, I think that's earned a bit of trust from you."

She sighed and closed her eyes, as if preparing for the worst. "I was just a bit curious," it was amazing how composed she could be even while making herself vulnerable. "as to exactly _why_ your father was exiled, and _why_ you and him were wondering about aimlessly before bumping into the Tribe," she exhaled as if relieving herself of a great burden and then almost immediately, so slight it was hardly visible, gave a sharp inhale as if preparing for the worst.

Ben frowned. While it was clear that Vestara's allegiances had shifted, that was still a sensitive topic. Yet she was bound to become acquainted with the story of Jacen's reign of terror after they touched down on Coruscant. After all, Luke's sentence at the hands of Daala had been spewing from every HoloNet receptor into the auditory receptacles of every sentient being ever since.

Ben decided to start from the beginning, slowly. "Jacen Solo was my cousin…." And he told Vestara everything, starting from the days before the war, of his apprenticeship to Jacen, Jacen's ascent through the ranks of the Alliance Guard, Mara Jade Skywalker's murder, Ben's own investigation of the mysterious circumstances of his mother's death, his confrontation with Tahiri Veila, and Jaina Solo's final, lethal duel against her twin.

"Well, now," Vestara said as Ben finished recalling the harrowing past years. "That's quite a story, it sounds like your cousin and my father would have made quite the team."

Ben snorted. "If they wouldn't have been busy plotting some power play against each other," he turned to face Vestara. "That's what Sith _do_ Vestara; they always betray each other eventually." He could still sense something within her, a conflict; a brewing of emotions that all stemmed from a clear source. Attachment. Ben closed his eyes and followed the torrent of her emotions, allowing them to lead him on a trail of what it was she had left behind when all of a sudden the answer leapt into his brain.

"You are afraid for your family," Ben finally stated.

Vestara didn't meet his eyes as her eyelids drooped in sorrow and she nodded her head. Instinctively, Ben put his hand over hers and gently squeezed in support. "We'll find a way to get to them, Ves," he said quietly.

She frowned sorrowfully, her throat clearing itself before she spoke, "You don't understand, Ben. My family is quite respected in the Council, when they hear of my betrayal they will disavow any past knowledge of me. Erase me from all records and completely strike my name from the histories," Her glossed over eyes shiny yet refusing to shed a single tear. "All of the hard work I've done, it will be as though I never existed. Speaking the names of traitors to the Tribe is absolutely taboo, my family has been disgraced." She bowed her head in sorrow.

"Ves," Ben sympathetically put his hand on her shoulder. "They killed your father. I don't know about you, but if it was my dad, I wouldn't want to be a part of something like that. I mean, something so based in selfishness," his voice was quiet as he applied a comforting pressure. "I'm just glad that you managed to escape that before someone decided that you were an inconvenience to _their_ master scheme,"

Vestara nodded her head and reached for Ben's hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Ben. I just regret not being there for Mother at Father's funeral,"

Ben allowed the silence to fill the companionable silence to fill the cabin as Vestara's allowed her tears of mourning to shed.

_Rockhound_

_ Unknown Location_

"Well, did we lose them?" Zekk's voice was hopeful in the quiet cabin of the archaic tug ship.

"I think we all know the answer to that," Jaina's, in contrast was doubtful and earnest. Zekk sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed in frustration.

"A completely randomized hyperspace jump, I'd doubt those Sith will have time to pick up our trail by the time we make the jump to Coruscant," Lando said, already entering the calculations for the next jump. "I think that the droids have got things under control, if you guys want some rest," Lando's tone was innocent enough, but Jaina squirmed at ulterior implication.

"That sounds like a good idea," Zekk agreed, standing from his chair quite suddenly and making his way out the door. "Call when we make it back, Lando?" Something was wrong with Zekk; Jaina didn't need the Force to hear the guarded tone in her old friend's voice.

"Wonder what's up with him," Lando said, turning in his chair to face Jaina.

Jaina shrugged. "I didn't notice anything," It was a bad lie that she had no illusion of Lando's disbelief in.

Lando's brow arched as she would have expected. "If I had to _guess_," Jaina emphasized. "I would guess that being out of the loop for this long as made Zekk feel uncomfortable.

Lando chuckled and shook his head. "Jaina, I've known you and Zekk awhile and even _I _can tell you that it isn't being out of the loop that is making Zekk uncomfortable," he gave an honest attempt at an earnest grin. "Just _talk_ to him, Jaina." He rose from his chair and left the cockpit, leaving Jaina to her thoughts.

"Oh, _alright_," Jaina hissed silently, forcefully rising from her chair and stalked off after Zekk.

She didn't have to look very far. Zekk, being the creature of habit that he was, could naturally be found in any accessible hangar bay tinkering on his ship. Jaina approached him with her hands on her hips, watching on as Zekk tinkered in the underside of the _Lightning Rod_.

"Something wrong?" Jaina asked bluntly.

Zekk's upside down head poked out of one of ship's underside access panels, a surprised and cheeky grin greeting her.

"A Sith armada chasing us to a government that might not _exactly_ be on our side and you ask of _something's_ wrong?" Jaina chuckled despite herself.

"Come on, Zekk," she insisted. "I know that something's wrong with you," Zekk lowered himself down, wiping the grease off of his hands with a rag.

Zekk sighed, carefully discarding the rag in a waste bin. "I guess I'm just worried about what happens next," He met Jaina's gaze with his emerald orbs and shrugged. "This isn't a political battle we're entering into, and the Chief of State has made her opinion on Jedi beliefs perfectly clear. I can't help but think….." Zekk sighed and shrugged yet again. "I can't help but think that we might be on our own with this one. This isn't about any Empire against any Republic, it's not clashing governments this time. It's a fight millennia old and it's hot on our heels right now," his voice became intense as he squared his shoulders and put his hands on his hips.

"Are you ready to fight a war like that, Jaina?" Zekk's voice echoed with concern and earnest. Jaina crossed her arms and frowned slightly.

"You don't think we can win?" She asked seriously.

Zekk sighed and shook his head. "I don't doubt that the light will triumph, I've seen it and I've _lived _it," For a moment, Zekk remembered his brief stint as a bounty hunter in the period of time after the Shadow Academy. He had been young then, not yet at peace with his actions as the Darkest Knight and ready to move on to Jedi training. "I'm just saying that we're on our own this time. Daala's about ready to declare war on the Jedi. I just have a feeling that this fight's going to get messy,"

Jaina chuckled. "They're _always_ going to be messy, Zekk," She reassured him. "I've learned that it doesn't matter how messy it gets, how awful and terrifying and brutal the fight can be, the only thing; the only _important_ thing that matters is that you never give up. Jaina squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Zekk smiled at her words, accepting the assurance with confidence. "Thanks, Jaina," he said gratefully. "You've really come a long way from the Trickster Goddess," he joked.

Jaina rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder playfully. "Don't even _go_ there," she warned mockingly.

They enjoyed the reminiscent silence, each musing over the youthful innocence of their shared childhood. "I was wondering," Zekk said, suddenly cautiously. "how _you_ were doing. About Fel, I mean," He had tried to put it as gently as he could.

Jaina pursed her lips. "I guess we've just been so busy lately I forgot all about it," she frowned, struggling to find exactly how she _did_ feel. "Jag was caring, brave, and very noble. Ultimately, though, I think that all of the conflicts of interests between us made me realize that I can't really rely on him. I want someone who is, beyond a shadow of a doubt, on _my _side,"

Zekk nodded his head knowingly. "I know what you mean,"

Ordo_ Space Station_

_Mandalorian Orbit_

_ Private residence of Mirta Gev_

Mirta Gev wiped the sweat from her brow as she reassembled her blaster pistol for the second time.

"It's a shorted out power supply," her grandfather's voice came from the doorway. "Try switching it out." The smug voice made Mirta rolled her eyes.

"I've tried that, I think it's just an old piece of junk," she set it down with a chuckle. She spun around to face Boba, who simply stared at her stoically.

"Come on," Boba motioned his head to the door. "I've got something to show you,"

Mirta rose and followed him as they made their way away from her house. Things had been settling down as far as things went with being a Mandalorian. Plenty of odd-job bounties to collect out there for when she was looking for work. She chuckled silently, being Fett's granddaughter meant that she was _always_ looking for work.

They walked in silence, their position in orbit around the planet blocked the sun from their views, casting the station in long shadows over the Mandalorian station and before she knew it, they had arrived at the station's docking bay.

"What are we doing here?" Mirta asked as they came to a stop.

Boba turned to face her, his usual stoic expression etched into his features. "I never thanked you," he said simply.

Mirta laughed uncertainly, "Thanked me for what?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Boba waited several long moments before replying. "Your grandmother," he motioned for her to follow him as they continued to Fett's ship, _Slave I_. "I want you to have it," Fett jerked his head in the its direction as he leaned on the hull.

MIrta's mouth dropped in shock. "You want me to have _your_ ship?" She asked, astounded.

"Don't get too excited," Fett menaced. "She's old, and if you get one scratch on her, I'll take her back without a second thought,"

Mirta shook her head in astonishment, Fett's famous ship given willingly to a granddaughter that up until four years ago he hadn't even realized existed.

"Now, she's old. She's seen more action than most ships, and she's been modified," Fett explained. "I was thinking we could put in a few repairs, make some upgrades, maybe make a little project out of it," Fett said.

Mirta tried not to hide her smirk as she pictured her and her grandfather fixing the infamous vessel. "I'd like that," she said gratefully.

"Well, go on inside and check it out for yourself," he sounded as bemused as she thought him capable of, and she ran up the lowered access ramp into her new ship.

She was a little disoriented when she walked into the cockpit, Fett had oriented it as such to where the pilot would be _standing_ while flying. Mirta would welcome the fresh change of pace while flying a vessel, however.

"Boba Fett," the voice came from the ship's holoprojector on the main console, startling her. "I am leaving you this transmission as a proposition for the hiring of your services," She turned to the projection's blue image, a cloaked man with a hooded face. By his voice, Mirta judged him to be in his early to mid-twenties. "You may call me Marcear. The bounty is Vestara Khai, wanted alive. You will be paid the sum of fifteen thousand credits when you deliver her. She is currently being held against her will by extremely dangerous individuals. Reports indicate that her last known position was at these coordinates," the data rolled on the ship's main computer's screen. _The middle of nowhere, it looks like_, Mirta thought to herself after viewing the data. "When you have successfully retrieved her, you can find me staying at the Smuggler's Moon. I'll come to you,"

Fifteen thousand credits would be the largest sum she had ever collected off of a bounty, and Nar Shaddaa isolated enough from the local authorities to have earned it's notorious reputation as a hive of villainy.

"In addition, I can provide the antidote to the nanovirus that prevents you from returning to your home planet," Marcear's blue image raised his head slightly, allowing a brief glimpse of his face. "Tell me, Fett. How would you and your granddaughter like to go home?"

"I'll see you there, Marcear." Mirta whispered into the darkness.

**A/N Well folks I hope you like this chapter it took me awhile to get the creative juices flowing, I realize, but I WILL be updating more often. Also, not to purposely give anything away, but the character of Mirta Gev is unmarried so there is a little bit of AU for you :D Also, let me know what you think of my OC Marcear Khai, I thought giving Vestara an older brother would move the plot along very nicely because I was starting to be afraid I had hit a brick wall with this story. I also wanted to show how the relationship between Marcear Khai and Darish Vol is somewhat akin to a Dark Side reflection to the relationship of Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thankfully, events are moving again, and I PROMISE more action in future chapters because I know that this one was kinda just all talk **

** A/N Pt. II Updated this chapter because a helpful review made me realize a plot mistake, I've now officially righted that wrong so thank you very much, anonymous writer!**


	6. Ripple Effects

**A/N Hey everyone sorry it's been forever since I've posted but I've just been getting high a lot trying to figure out a good way to keep the plot interesting for this story and tonight I think I've got a winner! I basically like to think of the last chapter as the end of the first act. With that being said, in this chapter, four weeks have gone by. Luke, Ben, Vestara and Dyon Stadd have taken refuge in the abandoned Praxeum on Yavin in order to form a plan for the upcoming conflict. Meanwhile, Jaina, Zekk, and Lando have returned to Coruscant, where a massive political conference is taking place that will finalize the treaties necessary for the annexation of the Imperial Remnant into the Galactic Alliance. Jaina hails once again for her ex-fiancée Jagged Fel, the Imperial Head of State, for assistance from the Empire. Meanwhile, Han, Leia, Zekk, and Lando attempt to negotiate with Daala over Tahiri Veila's trial, the apparent Jedi murder of Nek Bwua'tu, and the future of the Jedi Order.**

"….and with this agreement, the Empire shall be assimilated into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances as an autonomous member state." Dozens of media holo cameras flashed and sparked around the long table of dignitaries and representatives from the GA, Empire, and the Confederation. Head of State Daala of the GA sat at the table's head with a triumphant smile on her face as she looked to her Imperial counterpart. Jagged Fel grasped the stencil and looked over the datapad once more.

The governments being represented at the Unification Summit, Jag's Empire included, had finally reached a highly publicized compromise and now the three states would become one. Daala couldn't look happier, savoring her triumph more with each passing moment as Jag paused with his stencil in hand. His earlier conversation with Jaina refusing to stop it's bombardment of his focus.

_Jagged Fel frowned at the holograph of his ex-fiancée. _

_ "…..and so now we're in orbit and we need to speak with Daala immediately," Jaina finished urgently. Jag rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, allowing them to roll to the back of his head. _

_ "Jaina, I can try and arrange a meeting, but your uncle is supposed to stay away from Coruscant. One of you would have to go with a hologram projector so Luke and Daala could talk," he shook his head dismissingly. "The Jedi Temple is heavily under siege, I don't think Daala is interested in joining another Jedi crusade against the Sith,"_

_ "Then we must convince her to allow us to leave at the least!" Jaina's voice was laced with frustration. "Either way, it is crucial that we engage in some kind of dialogue with Daala," _

_ Jag grimaced and shook his head, "We can talk with her all you want, but you should understand that the odds of any Galactic Alliance ships joining the StealthX fighters are slim to none," _

_ Jaina narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips as she considered her next words carefully, "What about Imperial support?" she loathed asking questions that she already knew the answer to, but she had to try again for Jag's help._

_ Jag lowered his gaze for a brief moment. "We've already discussed this, Jaina. I can't compromise the Empire's position by sending ships to aid the Jedi. Not with things the way they_ _are at the present moment," He bit his teeth into the words as they left his mouth, hating himself for accepting a subordinate position under Daala. He squared his shoulders raised his gaze to meet Jaina's eye. "The Summit has made a breakthrough, Jaina. We're signing the treaty this evening,"_

_ Jaina's face immediately soured, "Well, I hope that that's what you want,"_

Jaina had disconnected their conversation immediately after, stinging Jag and stringing a new series in a long line of headaches. Now Jag was at the table, effectively signing over his government to Daala.

His mind was in a thousand places at once. His thoughts turned to the Jedi Temple, where Daala's Mandalorian had gunned down the Jedi Grand Master Kenth Hamner's personal assistant. It turned to Klantooine, where anti-slavery protests were being put down by more of Daala's Mandalorian mercenaries. His thoughts also turned to Jaina, who had twice pleaded with him to offer aid to her uncle and cousin against a potentially tremendous threat to the galaxy's peace.

"I am terribly sorry," Jag rose to his feet as the media's collective breath gave a sharp intake and Daala's triumphant smile transformed into a murderous snarl. "but it is clear to me now that membership in the Galactic Alliance is not in the Empire's best interest."

Gasps and shouts came from the press gathered as Jag pushed his chair in and exited the conference assembly room, his personal guard surrounding themselves around him as the press clamored for his attention. Jagged walked with calm assurance out of the large chamber and allowed his guards to walk him directly to his personal _Lambda _class shuttle.

_ Solo Apartment_

_ Coruscant_

"No, no, Allana the hyrdospanner is the one by that rag," Zekk's voice carried out from the landing pad into the kitchen where Han and Leia were preparing the evening meal.

"I'm surprised you let Zekk work on the _Falcon_," Leia didn't attempt to hide her bemusement at her husband's continued affection for their daughter's old flame.

"Lando's supervising, sweetheart, baby steps," He gave his old grin and a small chuckle. "Besides, it won't be long until we have to fly out of here and I need the old girl in good shape. If Zekk happens to feel the need to earn his keep, then we have mutual interests," he joked.

Leia giggled and rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Han felt Zekk would never have to 'earn his keep' any more than he had in the past several weeks. From the moment he had received the instructions from Han, he had launched an impressive investigation on Bwua'tu's murder, but had hit a dead end. Though she suspected Han hadn't caught on, Leia knew that there had been no dead end at all. She simply had guessed correctly that Zekk, a fine and capable Jedi, had been loath to scour the streets of Nar Shaddaa to come back to Jaina in Jag's arms. She felt his feelings for her daughter to be slowly returning, growing in their travels together.

She had cared for Zekk too much to say anything but she would soon talk to him privately about the danger his fear of losing Jaina again, especially since they had been spending so much time together since they had been back. Sighing, she knew that her daughter would only need time to allow her heart to guide her to the right man, whether it was Zekk or Jag.

Zekk burned his hand as he pressed the plasma torch too close to his near skin and winced in pain. Grimacing from his burned finger, he accepted a wet cloth from Allana, nodding his head in gratitude, "Thanks, sweetie," he murmured.

Suddenly, Allana brightened and jumped up and down excitedly, "Auntie Jaina is back!" she cried, as her X-wing came down for a landing next to the _Falcon_.

Allana rushed to greet her aunt with a hug while Zekk crawled from beneath the ship, whipping the grease from his hands.

"It seems like you're fixing things almost every time I see you hear," she called, slowly approaching him with Allana.

"Well, someone has to keep things running here," he called back, throwing the rag.

"It's no wonder the place is such a mess, then," she had kept the banter going for as long as she could, and both Jaina and Zekk simultaneously closed the distance and rushed into each other's arms. Crushing each other in the hug, Allana simply giggled mischievously.

"I thought we agreed we'd all be back by dusk after that bounty hunter showed up asking questions about Vestara," Zekk said seriously, dropping her from his arms suddenly. Jaina turned to gaze at the orange sunset of Coruscant's sun.

"C'mon, Zekk, Mirta is a friend," Jaina insisted. "She won't sell out anyone if I'm involved,"

"Are you willing to bet Vestara's life on that?" Zekk countered. "We don't know who contacted Mirta with _this_ particular bounty at _this_ particular point in time. I just don't think it's a coincidence,"

"You think the Sith might be involved," It wasn't a question.

"Who else?" Zekk demanded. "Who else would be looking for Vestara right after she switches sides? I think that whoever killed her father really shook things up in the Sith chain of command."

"So you think that the person who executed her father acted of his own accord?" Jaina noted Allana staying at her heel, totally comfortable discussing matters that would normally be boring for children.

"Why else would someone kill him?" Jaina wondered aloud.

"And they contacted Mirta because she's close to us through you and they don't want any attention drawn by making an official inquiry," Zekk shook his head. "Jaina, I understand she's your friend, but Mirta is going to have to figure out who's side she's on."

Jaina remembered Mirta's vow that she would find the cure.

"I know, for now, we need a new plan. C'mon, let's go talk to Mom and Dad about our next move,"

Lando joined them in the kitchen as C-3PO served the food that Leia and Han had prepared. "Well, it took some work, but I think Jag is ready to give full Imperial support to the Jedi against these Sith," Jaina sparked the conversation off.

"Well, that's good, Jaina," Han spoke loudly for Leia. Leia had been displeased slightly that a diplomatic union hadn't been reached with the Imperials, but looked slightly more satisfied about Jag's promise for support.

"Luke and the others on Yavin 4 have split up, so it looks like Ben and Vestara will be staying with us until Daala sees to reason with using Mandalorian mercs to put down those riots," Leia reported.

"Will we be looking for any Alliance aid against the Sith?" Jaina asked.

"I don't think so, I think any chances of that died with Bwa'tu," Han said somberly.

"Well then, where do we go from here?" Zekk asked, taking another bite of his goat ham.

"If we could, I would like us to begin evacuating the Jedi Temple by sneaking out everyone in there using secret passageways. We've already seen that they can work with sneaking things _in_, but this Mandalorian siege must come to an end at once, and we can't afford to wait any longer," Leia proposed.

"I can handle that," Lando raised his arm casually. "I believe _I_ have the biggest ship in this room,"

"Probably the slowest, too, pal," Han murmured to his old friend. "But you do have a point. Lando and I could sneak them out in the _Rockhound_ and take them to Yavin IV,"

"What about Zekk and I?" Jaina asked sharply.

Leia allowed a small smile to tug at her lips, "You two are going to help out Luke on Nar Shaddaa to finish Zekk's investigation," Jaina felt Zekk's eagerness to pick up the not-so cold trail that his investigation had frustratingly left him. "Allana and I have been in touch with Tenel Ka and have planned a small retreat on Dantooine. We shouldn't be more than a few days,"

The family enjoyed the rest of their dinner in comfortable chatter as Allana smiled eagerly at the prospect of seeing her mother.

_Jedi Praxeum_

_ Yavin 4_

Ben slowly exhaled and allowed his eyelids to relax and droop half-closed and opened himself to the Force, allowing his awareness to expand until he could feel the presence of every life form, big and small, surrounding him in the grove he had chosen to meditate in. He took deep, calming breaths as his father had taught him and allowed the muscles in his neck and back to relax and slipped deeper into meditation.

Nearby pebbles and rocks had begun to float in orbit around Ben as he further immersed himself into the calm of the Force. He had learned to relish the calm of meditation from his father, in spite of how often Luke had chided him that he still didn't meditate nearly enough.

Ben's concentration broke as he felt a familiar maelstrom of dark-side energy slowly make its way deeper into the radius of his expanded awareness. The stones wobbled and fell and Ben opened his eyes to see Vestara striding toward him through the trees.

"Ben," Vestara nodded her head in greeting, keeping her distance from him, Ben noticed. "Master Skywalker sent me to bring you to the Great Temple, he says we're ready to move out as soon as we get back,"

Ben rose from his cross-legged seated position and gestured for him and Vestara to begin walking. "Well, let's not keep him waiting then," he said.

Vestara nodded in agreement and fell into step beside Ben. "You know what he's planning, don't you?"

Ben nodded his head. "Yes, I do." The statement hung in the air, not offering any of the substance that Vestara had been inquiring for.

The Sith Apprentice's eyebrows knitted in frustration. "Ben, I think we're past suspicion, aren't we?"

Ben chuckled. "Yes, I suppose we are. I should trust you, you did leave your people for us, after all,"

"And we both know that I will be of better help if I get the big picture," Vestara reminded sternly. Her point wasn't lost on the young Skywalker, Vestara wanted Ben's trust, though he was still slightly wary of her. He still felt the dark side in her, but he felt that it was stemming from the anger at Taalon's betrayal and her being forced to turn her back on her people, even if it was only for the apparent moment.

Ben nodded. "Dad's been in contact with Aunt Leia and Uncle Han; they say that Jagged Fel announced that the Remnant won't be joining the Alliance,"

Vestara shrugged. "That's a good thing, though, isn't it?"

Ben shrugged back. "I suppose. It's just ironic that that the Jedi are looking for help from the Empire against the Sith while our own government is out freezing Jedi in carbonite and putting down slave revolts with Mandalorians,"

"The irony isn't lost on me, Ben. I've read the histories on the HoloNet, remember?" Ben snorted. Since her curiosity was piqued when Ben mentioned that his father had destroyed the Death Star in this system, she had taken to scouring the old Rebel Alliance computers in the underground levels of the ruins of the Great Temple to catch up on the more recent galactic history. He had his suspicions, though he wouldn't voice them, that she was looking to confirm his hopes that she had indeed forsook her Tribe for him. It was exactly what he would have wanted for Vestara, which is exactly why he kept watch for any duplicity from her.

"Of course, Ves," he chuckled as they arrived at the destroyed Great Temple, huge hunks of rubble and great pieces of smooth stone was all that was left of the Jedi Praxeum, Dyon Stadd and Luke were already seated on the largest pieces they could find and had started a small campfire. "What's the word, Dad?"

"Well, I've officially received word from Jaina that Jag has pledged the Empire's support in our efforts against the Sith. Mobilization of the fleet in Imperial space has begun, it looks a lot like they're going to war," he let the news sink in and continued. "Leia says that Zekk has investigated Nek Bwua'tu's murder to a dead end. It seems as though he's able to confirm that the killers were definitely not Jedi, but that their client's trail had run cold by the time he had gotten to Nar Shaddaa. Leia believes that if we can uncover this plot, she'll be able to negotiate with Daala on the situation at the Jedi Temple."

"So, we're heading to Nar Shaddaa?" Vestara assumed, gathering a weapons belt and sliding it around her waist.

"Well, I am," Luke offered apologetically. "I was actually going to ask you, Ben, and Dyon to go help with Tahiri's case,"

"What?" Ben asked indignantly. "You go off alone to Nar Shaddaa and we get stuck in a court room?"

Luke chuckled. "Ben, the case isn't going well and, in spite of Tahiri's lawyer's reputation, they need someone to speak on behalf of Tahiri. If there would be a better character witness than the Jedi who brought her back from the dark side, then I certainly would like to know him."

Vestara turned her head to Ben, "He's right, Ben," the perpetual smirk she wore from her scar widened. "Come on, this way you go to show me Coruscant," his small smile showed her the joke had not been lost on him.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," he said reluctantly. "You'll contact us when you want to meet up, right, Dad?"

Luke nodded. "And I'll want to know the progress from Coruscant, Dyon and I will be keeping a pretty low profile,"

Dyon grinned. "I'm just happy to finally be going on a real Jedi mission!"

_The Jekk Jekk Bar_

_ Nar Shaddaa_

Mirta Gev sipped her drink generously, savoring the expensive, amber liquor and accepting the harsh aftertaste with ease. She was dressed in her usual armor from neck down, face carefully hidden by the shadow that the corner table easily offered. She felt the weight of the booth's cushion shift and she knew that she wouldn't need her eyes to know that her client had finally arrived.

"Mirta Gev," the voice was smooth and sophisticated, adding to the unusual illusion that had been her client up until recently. After arranging the meeting, Mirta had instantly been on the hunt for Vestara Khai, following Marcear's dead end coordinates to discover the fabled moving planet of Zonama Sekot, where the Ferroans had told her the Skywalkers destination. She had thought Coruscant to be a dead end, until she ran into Jaina Solo, halting her actions almost instantly. She had found camaraderie in Solo when she had been training with her grandfather, and she instantly knew that Skywalker's niece being at the end of a trail that was supposed to take her to this Vestara Khai had to be more than a simple coincidence.

Confiding in Mirta, Jaina had explained the hostile situation with Vestara's Tribe, including the murderous betrayal of her father by his commander and their recent confrontation at Zonama Sekot. Mirta had given her word to get to the bottom of this bounty for her; though she had made it clear she had no intention of surrendering a cure for Mandalore's nanovirus.

"I want to know why finding Vestara Khai is so important to you, Marcear," Mirta's voice bit demandingly to her client's ear. Turning away from her drink to face him, Mirta squared her face determinedly. Her façade fell, however, when she was faced with a young, square jawed man who couldn't be more than two or three years younger than her. "If it's a girl that's run away with your money, I don't do smash jobs on seventeen year old girls," Mirta's voice was professional and curt.

"The girl is my younger sister," Marcear folded his hands in front of him, not shifting in his seat in the slightest and leaning forward slightly. "I'm just looking to bring her back home," there was an edge in his voice that Mirta didn't agree with.

Mirta scoffed. "That's a job for local security and police, why put a fifteen thousand credit bounty on something that could be a public service?"

Marcear paused, eyeing her with sudden curiosity. "Because I'm not a citizen," he said shortly. "Mirta, I'll be completely honest with you, I didn't want to attract any attention to this. I trusted your reputation for professional discretion,"

She scoffed again. Flattery was an old trick, but it was the first time anyone who had ever heard of her would actually think it would work on her. "I'm not sure I've been in the bounty hunter game long enough to get much a name for myself,"

"All the more reason you are the perfect choice," Marcear countered. "The simple truth is my family sent me to bring my sister home."

"And they have credits to pay for a fifteen thousand bounty?" Mirta shot back.

Marcear's eyes narrowed. "For a mercenary, you sure do worry a lot about where the money comes from," His voice had taken the edge again, and his broad shoulders stiffened as he straightened in indignation ever so slightly. "All that should matter to you is can you do the job? Or more specifically, _have you_ done the job?"

Mirta frowned. "I followed Skywalker's trail to Zonama Sekot, and I lost them from there. I have a lead, but I need to wait for him to contact me," She put on her best poker face and forced herself to be as convincing and cool as Boba Fett had taught her to be.

A long pause followed, at the end of which Marcear closed his eyes and shook his head in silent disappointment. "I never said anything about Skywalker," the tension froze the room. "Who is your source?" She felt the power in his words, felt the pull and the lure, but she knew an old Jedi mind trick when she felt one.

Another scoff, "I think you'd better try that on some weak-minded fool,"

Marcear frowned; "You're making this so difficult," his voice was mournful and somber. "I have the key to save your people, to return you back to your home world."

Mirta's frown became a scowl, "And just why don't you explain how you happened to come across that, exactly?"

Marcear snorted shrewdly. "You really do ask a lot of questions for a mercenary. Suffice to say that my people have studied nanotechnologies for quite some time," His eyes became warm and pleading. "Please, Mirta. I only want to take Vestara home."

Her frown softened at the reminder of his generous offer and nodded. Rising out of the booth, she left the restaurant silently hoping that she wouldn't have to stab Jaina in the back to bring her people back to their home.

Ordo_ Space Station_

_ Private Quarters of Boba Fett_

_ Mandalore Orbit _

Fett gazed out the window to the infinite expanse of space. Smiling, he recalled battles past and the promise of glory for his Mandalorians in the future. He thought Mirta would make as excellent a bounty hunter as she had a Mandalorian warrior, having taught her everything he could know about both.

Tired of his meditation, he idly checked his unread messages, curiously accessing the one labeled "RE: IMPORTANT".

Instantly, a smaller than life hologram of a woman in a dignified white military uniform that bore a strange similarity to that of an Imperial Grand Admiral sprang forth.

The woman nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Boba Fett, allow me to introduce myself. I am Natasi Daala, Chief of State of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. I have a proposition for you, if you're services are still available for hire,"

Boba Fett relaxed in his chair as he heard what the woman had to say. Yeah, it was about to get very interesting for his Mandalorians and him.

** A/N: Okay everyone I stayed up all night writing this after getting crazy high (the time when ideas are most likely to pour into my brain like liquid gold) and I would appreciate a little feedback. This is basically setting the stage for the next chapter, where Zekk's investigation takes a chilling turn, and Ben and Vestara are caught in the crossfire of a deadly siege. Also, you guys should check out my other fics, definitely ****A Julian Empire****, because I'm thinking of either continuing that one OR starting a Medieval II fic. Also ****Nothing Gets Forgiven**** is another one that I've wanted to continue, but only if enough people are interested. Read and review guys!**


End file.
